


Hooves of Hell

by angelcastiel24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon cows, Destiel - Freeform, Hooves of hell, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not heavy slash, OC death, Scary, Violence and Gore, casefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcastiel24/pseuds/angelcastiel24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a child disappear at the hands (or should I say) hooves of Satan and the spn bros go to check it out and find a danger much greater than either of them ever imagined. While this is happening Dean is also coming to terms with some feelings. (AH REELY NEED UR FEEDBAKK, PLEEZ COMENT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEERZ MA FURST FANFIC!!!! LET ME NO WAT U THINK!!!! A YOOSED SPEL CHEK BTW AH LOTT......
> 
> A reaaly need sum feedbak...... soooo pleez pleeez pleez tel me wat u thinK???? xxxxxx SPN 4 EVAAAAA

Five kids sit on the floor of an old abandoned house looking down at the piles newspaper clippings on front of them. While one kid sheepishly stands in the corner biting his nails and watching.   
“Guys maybe this isn’t a good idea…..” he says.

“I thought you wanted to be in the gang,” says a tall skinny boy sitting in the middle of the group.   
He sighed and didn’t reply.  
“It’s time for your initiation, Davie. So just keep quiet,” said a girl about his age sitting on the end closest to Davie.  
Davie sunk further into the shadows and just listened.   
Another boy perked up and said, “Hey, look I found another one.”  
The tall boy sitting in the middle turned to him. “Another farmer died?”  
“Yup. 57 year old Cattle farmer John Butterworth tragically died for unexplained reasons. It says his body was found wedged between two hay bales. Well what was left of it. All that was found of him was his arm; the rest of his body seemed to have been devoured. And written in his own blood on the wall was some gibberish, looks like latin or something. Anyway there saying they’ve seen black cows at the scenes of all the crimes that have mysteriously gone missing soon after the killings, They’re calling the the “Hell cows”. Wouldn’t wanna be caught by one of those.”  
Davie shuddered in the corner as the tall boy sitting in the middle of the room leaned over to him and said: “Looks like we’ve found your initiation task, Davie.”  
“I don’t want to get killed,” Davie replied, warily.  
“You’re not going to get killed! It’s just some stupid myth,” said the girl. “Anyway, I thought you wanted to join our gang.”  
“I do but…”  
“Just do it, you’ll be okay,” the girl promised him.   
“We hope…” said the boy clutching the newspaper. 

\------Angelcastiel24---------------

 

Davie sheepishly walked towards the broken down barn. 

“This doesn’t feel right……” He said 

“Just go in!” said the tell skinny boy who he now knew’s name was Bronson

Davie looked back at his new friends expectant faces and crept in to the abandoned barn.

At first he saw nothing. The barn had been emptied out by the police after the attack so there had been no livestock living in it for years. There was only a pile of bloody hay in the corner… Davie shuddered as he saw a curious symbol drawn in blood on the barn wall. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him, he spun round quickly but saw nothing. 

“Guys this isn’t funny” he said, his voice quivering with fear. He wanted to believe it was only his friends.

He heard his friends chatting voices from where they sat a couple of meters from the barn slowly fade away in to the distance. They were leaving him. 

He begun to run out of the barn 

“GUYS WAIT!!!” 

But they were gone.

Suddenly he heard another noise behind him and this time when he spun round he did not see the empty barn he had walked in to. Standing before him was a black cow with blaring red eyes. Davie screamed and tried to run but he wasn’t fast enough. His friends reached the end of the road as blood splattered on the barn walls. Davie was no more……….

TITLES: Supernatural.

New York state 9:32am

Dean and Sam Winchester sat in the local coffee shop drinking a morning brew. Sam was on his laptop while Dean munched on the breakfast special, fried bread with a side of eggs and bacon. 

“So get this…. a little boy was murdered in the area at an abandoned farm… all they found was bones…. and cow tracks. Similar to the case of John Butterworth who was killed in the same spot 5 years ago while tending to his cattle. And check this out, the same symbol was drawn in blood on the barn wall at both crime scenes….”

“Think we have a case on our hands?” Dean asked through mouthfuls of fried bacon.

“Looks like it man,” Sam replied, picking at his fruit salad. “I’m not hungry anymore. Let’s go and check this out.”

Dean said nothing and picked his plate up, taking it to the counter and asking in a gruff voice…. “Can I get this to take away?”


	2. Chapter 2

\-------------------------------Chapter 2 ------------------------------------------

 

The Impala drew up in the barnyard, Sam and Dean got out as Dean finished off the last of his French toast. They went over to the back and got out some supplies like salt, demon knife, angel blade, salt guns and holy water. They didn't know what they were dealing with yet, so they took everything they could carry.

They confidently strode over to the barn ducking under the police tape, and flashing their fake FBI badges; innocent to what was in store for them when they got inside.....

"I'm agent Ackles and this is agent Padalecki. We need you to clear the building," Dean said. "Severe FBI investigation."

The police obeyed and quickly departed from the barn.

"Oh it's worse than I thought......" Sam muttered under his breath.

"Check this out," Dean said, inspecting the strange symbols drawn on the walls in blood. 

"Looks like Enochian," Sam said. "We need to call Cas, this could be a big part in understanding the murders......"

"But why would a murderer write in Enochian?? It's gotta be the angels," Dean said. 

"I don't know. The bodies did not show signs of smiting or angel blades, maybe it's something we've never encountered before....."

Suddenly they heard a noise behind them, like something was coming their way.

"What was that?!" Dean asked, looking all around but seeing nothing.

"I think we should get out of here until we know more. We don't know what we're dealing with yet..."

"Yeah, lets go, quick!" said Dean

They ran toward the door quickly but they got there too late, it swung shut before they could exit. They spun round to head for the back door but it quickly closed as well. Suddenly they heard a strange low echoing sound..... Something was on the roof. Something big.....

Sam and Dean hurriedly pulled out their knives.

"I think there's something on the roof!" Said Dean

Sam looked at Dean exasperatedly 

"Yeah genius!"

Suddenly they heard another sound, a thump as whatever was after them jumped down from the roof.

"Looks like we're in trouble..." Said Dean searching around the room for an exit.

He saw a hole in the bottom of the wall that looked just big enough for them to climb out

"OVER HERE SAM, QUICK!!" he shouted running to the hole, Sam hurriedly followed.

But as they reached the hole four black hooves as big as Sam's head appeared right outside their exit. 

"Oh, crap..." whispered Dean

"I think we're too late.." muttered Sam who was crouched, frozen in horror, staring at the blood drenched hooves. 

Just as he was doing so, one of the massive hooves reached in and collided with his stomach and he was thrown across the barn and smashed into the opposite wall. 

"SAM!!!" Dean shouted in horror trying to run to his brothers aid, but the hooves were too fast for him. They grabbed him and dragged him to the ground, pulling him towards the hole. 

Sam was unconscious and unable to help his brother from his treacherous fate. 

As Dean was pulled closer to his doom he caught a glimpse of the red eyes staring back at him. Suddenly, the red-eyed cow mooed in agony as a sliver blade was thrust into it's side. It disappeared in to thin air as soon as the blade collided with it's side. Dean looked up to see the familiar angel wearing a trenchcoat. In one hand he held the bloodied knife he reached down with his other and pulled Dean to his feet. 

"Hello, Dean," Castiel greeted.

Dean looked at Cas in awe 

"My saviour.." he whispered staring in to Castiel's bright blue eyes.

Cas opened his mouth to speak, still not breaking eye contact with Dean until Sam groaned and muttered

"A little help over here."

Dean quickly pulled away and ran to his brother.

"Sorry Sammy, you ok?"

Castiel followed. "I will heal your injuries, Sam."

Castiel put a finger to Sam's forehead, the blood evaporated and his bruises slowly faded away.

"Thanks, Cas," Sam said, propping himself up.

Castiel did not reply, instead he looked back into Dean's green eyes, again.

Sam cleared his throat. Forcing the two to quickly part again. "So, lets get back to the hotel and do some more research on this case.... I don't think we're ready to face whatever's out there yet."

"But didn't Cas kill it already?" asked Dean

"I merely made it disappear. We have not seen the last of it." 

The three of them got up and walked out of the broken down barn and got in the car. 

"We've got work to do," Dean said, revving up the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop yooo lyked this chapta xxx luv ya guyzzzzzzz


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEEZ GIV MEH FEEDBAKKKKKKKK :D :D :) :) ;) ;) 
> 
> cuz itz ma furst fanficc

The car screeched to a halt outside a local hotel they had booked into just outside of town. It was small and grimy looking but they had settled for it for the moment. They walked in to the dull lit lobby and asked for the key from the woman behind the reception who had dark greasy hair and one wandering eye.

"Have a nice stay..." She said eyeing them suspiciously as they walked up the creaky staircase to their room.

Dean, and Cas sat on the hard floor of the small room they had booked.

Sam sat on the bed with a laptop on his knee while Dean and Cas looked through the last twenty years issues of the local paper they had found in the library and scattered over the hotel room floor.

"Look at this!" Said Sam. Dean and Cas quickly turned to see "There's an article here written on the the thirteenth of October 10 years ago reporting a case of a farmer in south Carolina who was murdered. He was found mangled in his combine harvester in his new cows field shortly after he'd purchased them. Sounds similar to what happened in New York a couple of days ago..."

"Yeah, and this one in Iowa fifteen years ago says a farmer named Adam Macdonald was found trampled to death in his new pedigree black cows field." Said Dean staring down at the gory images printed in the article.

"Hey look, there's something here on Adam Macdonald too. On the 11th of October 1999 he submitted an article he's written for the local paper explaining how these pedigree black cows just turned up in the field outside his bedroom window one day without warning. He said he was the luckiest man alive and that they'd make him a fortune when he took them to the slaughter house."

"It was just two days after that he was found dead then. There must be some kind of link with the black cows and the cow we saw today.." Said Dean.

"But why would he go for a little boy? It seems their only targets beforehand had been farmers?" Said Sam.

"I don't know. And what's the link between New York, South Carolina, and Iowa? Seems like a long way to travel between each victim, maybe it's not the same cows?" Said Dean.

"Sam, Dean. There is another two cases very similar, in Oklahoma and Alabama. I sense there may be a pattern to it," Cas said, holding up two other newspaper articles.

"Okay, great," Sam said, pulling out a map. "I still don't know what the connection is though."

"Count New York in twice," Dean said, "There was one twenty five years ago and one yesterday."

Sam got out a marker and drew lines between the places on the map.

New York, Alabama, Iowa, South Carolina, Oklahoma, and then New York again.

Sam looked in horror at what was created by the connected states, He took a step back and gasped.

"It's a pentagram...." Sam said.

"But if these cows are demons why would they want to make a big devil's trap?" Dean asked.

"To create hell on earth..."


End file.
